octopathtravelerfandomcom-20200214-history
Miguel
(Main storyline) (Gate of Finis) |capture = Untamable |gold = 5000 0 (Gate of Finis) |exp = 600 3000 (Gate of Finis) |jp = 300 1500 (Gate of Finis) |item = Miguel's Spear (100%) Energizing Pomegranate (L) (Gate of Finis) }} is a character and Alfyn's third boss in Octopath Traveler. Profile Appearance Miguel is a young man with dark red hair and a very slim figure.He also got bandages from arm to torso (due to injuries) , red tattered cape, left arm guard, purple pants and a small bag attached to his belt. Personality Miguel is a deceptive sociopath. When injured he feigns guilt over past actions, unfortunate circumstances, and a desire to bond with others. In reality he is the kind of man who will kill children if they annoy him too much. Furthermore he takes sadistic pleasure in taunting Alfyn for saving his life despite knowing what he was. Story Miguel is a thief and former mercenary. Alfyn meets him when he is being examined by Ogen. Miguel pretends to be a farmer, but Ogen sees through his facade, and decides not to treat him. Alfyn, unaware of who he is, treats his wound, and saves his life. However, as Miguel is recovering, Alfyn is alerted by one of the locals of Miguel's past: he is both a murderer and a thief. Alfyn makes Miguel promise he will become an honest man, and treats him until the wee hours of the morning. Mostly recovered due to the treatment, Miguel kidnapped a young child demanding his mother for a ransom. Upon seeing Alfyn, he retreated into the Rivira Woods. As Miguel waited for his ransom, he was constantly annoyed by Timothy, so he wounded him to keep him quiet. He is eventually confronted by Alfyn and his companions, who demanded he step aside and return the child. Miguel refused and engaged them in battle, only to be defeated by the group. Badly wounded from the fight and his previous wound reopened, Miguel collapses and dies. At the Gate of Finis the party battles what appears to be Miguel's ghost. After its destruction it leaves behind a tome containing the second of three diaries from Graham Crossford (perhaps due to his and the criminal's shared connection to Alfyn). Particularly it details Graham's meeting with Alfyn from his prespective and how he came into contact with Lyblac. Relationships 'Battle' Miguel has an ability which allows him to change his weaknesses each time he breaks, into a particular set of weaknesses. However, this order is deterministic. Miguel's attacks are mostly physical, so the best way to mitigate his damage is to use a Thief's Shackle Foe to reduce his attack while buffing your own physical defense with Hired Help - Mercenary from a Merchant. Attacks: Cross Spear- a 2-hit party-wide spear attack, one of his attacks does critical hits. Hurl Spear- Miguel throws a bunch of spears in the air, which will rain down on all party members during his next action five times. If he is inflicted with Break before the attack hits, it will not occur and all damage will be avoided. Twin Spears- he will deal heavy damage to one party member twice in a row. Each hit inflicts Defense Down for three turns. "Sorry, kid...but I can´t let ye live." or "I surrender! Have mercy!"- Miguel increase his actions per turn to 5 for a certain amount of turns, until that ability wears off and he´s back to two actions per turn. While in this state, Hurl Spear damages the party ten times. Drink Medicine-Heals him for a tenth of his total amount of HP. Quotes Gallery Miguelalter.gif|Miguel as he appears in the Gate of Finis. 8pathWhiteDay2019.png|Promotional artwork celebrating White Day. Etymology Trivia *Although his recommended level is one of the lowest for chapter 3, his fight is considered one of the hardest as well. Category:Stubs Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters